Flying Piglets
by GreenEyedGirl2012
Summary: This story is not about twilight or flying piglets but some one says it soo and i do not like piglets but they are kinda cute with theyre snouts that resemble my sister xx and this is a random story please dont ask.


Cast:

Kristen Stewert

Molly Stewert (13)

Mia Stewert (15)

Mitchell Stewert (13)

Maisy Stewert (13)

Mason Stewert (15)

Miki Stewert (13)

Robert Patterson

Ashley Greene

Jade Greene (12)

Jamie Greene (12)

Jackson Rathbone

Kellan Lutz ( 20)

Kia Lutz (14)

Kyle Lutz (14)

Nikki Reed

Cori (16)

Chapter 1

Kristens POV

Hi i'm Kristen Stewert and I have 6 children there is quadruplets and then my two tw-...

Molly: Mia stole my hairbrush.

Mia: No I didn't.

Mitchell: Yes you did because you took my nintendo wii remote.

Mia: Oh sure blame the youngest.

Mitchell: Well if it wasn't you then was it?

Kristen: Darlings can you calm down i'm sure they are around somewhere.

As I was saying Mia is the eldest twin and Mason is the sencond and out of the quadruplets it is Maisy then Mitchell then Miki then Molly. But the twins are older by 2 years And the quadruplet's dad died when I was pregnant so they will never see him and then Mason's fath-

Molly: MOM MASON HAS MY BRUSH AND HE WON'T GIVE IT BACK!

Kristen: Mason give it back please.

Mason: NO!

Molly: You stealing little fu-

Kristen: STOP IT NOW! BOTH OF YOU TOO YOUR ROOMS NOW!

Mia and Mason's dad Rob didn't know he is or was their dad and ddin't know they exist.

Maisy: Mom I am off to Kia's house to see her be back in about an hour or so bye.

Mason: Mase i'll come with you I want to see her she is my girlfriend.

Kristen: You can go out if you wish but be back for half past four we are off out for dinner with them later.

Mia: Jamie is coming and so is his twin Jade.

KNOCK KNOCK

Mia: I will get the door mother.

Kristen: Thank you dear.

Mia: Who is it?

Jamie: It is Jamie, Jade and the Lutz's.

Kristen: Who is it?

Mia: The Greene's and Lutz's mother.

Kristen: Invite them in then honey.

Mia: Come on in.

Kellen: Hey Kris long time since we last saw you.

Nikki: Nice to see you Krissi.

Kristen: Nice to see you too Nikki. Kids come here. This is our oldest quadruplet Maisy, then there is Mitchell after Maisy after Mitchell it is Miki and then Molly they are all 13. Then we have the twins Mia and Mason.

Nikki: These are our kids, twins Kia and Kyle.

Mason: Heyy Kia.

Kia: Hi Mason lovely too see you.

Kristen: Kids, go get changed into your best clothes we are off out in a sec.

Molly: Okaay mommy.

Kellan: They are so cute aren't they Nikki?

Nikki: Yeah they are Kia and Kyle are always so hyporactive and never stop messing around.

Kristen: Well this lot keep arguing they do not know how to get along. They are always fighting but tonight they will or they will be grounded.

Mia: Mommy?

Kristen: Yes Mia?

Mia: Maisy has my dress and says that she is going to wear it!

Kristen: Put your other one on then.

Mia: I can't that is my only one and Maisy says hers is very too big for her and mine fits.

Nikki: Come on round to mine and you can borrow one of Kia's dresses she has loads.

Mia: Thank you Nikki very much.

Nikki: Come on then.

Kellan: I will go upstairs to check on the kids.

Kristen: Okay.

Well Nikki and Kellan have had two kids as well and they are Kia and Kyle and Ashley and Jackson have two kids as well thay are called Jamie and Jade and everyone is twins as well.

Maisy: Look at the pretty dress i'm wearing mom.

Kristen: I know Mia's dress looks nice on you.

Maisy: Mom what has Mia told you?

Kristen: That you are in her dress and it kinda looks like you are honey.

Maisy: Mom it is the only thing that fits me!

Kristen: It is the only thing that fits her 2 so Nikki is taking her to get somats to wear.

Maisy: Oh sorry about that mom but she had loads if dresses!

Kristen: She gave them to Kia.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Kellen: i will get it Kris.

Kristen: Thanks Kellen.

Kellen: Oh hey there Rob yeah come on in. Kris this is Rob and Rob this is Kris. Wait Rob you kinda have Mason's eyes!

Rob: Who is Mason?

Kellen: It is Kris' son.

Kristen: You can meet them!

Rob: Oh kay?

Kristen: KIDS COME HERE! This is the oldest Maisy, Mitchell, Miki Molly they are quads and then there is Mia but she isn't here and Mason.

Mason: Mom he looks like the picture of mine and Mia's dad!

Kellen: Let me see? Kris he looks exactly like him is there something you are not telling us?

Mitchell: Mom? Is he my step dad?

Kristen: Yes okay Rob you are Mason's father.

Mason: Mom I I, I hate you.

Kristen: Mason no please.

Rob: How about I go have a word with him?

Kristen: NO WAY!

Miki: Mom lets be logical he is his father so technically he has the right.

Kristen: Okay.

2 hours later.

Rob: Mason wants to ask you something.

Mason: Can i go live at dad's place?

Kristen: What? Why?

Rob: He feels like there isn't enough strength in you to look after 6 children on your own.

And next thing you know i'm on the ground unconsious. Yep it is definatly Rob's fault! And Mia walks in just in time to see me. 30 minutes later at the hospital.

Maisy: Mom? Is she dead?

Rob: No she passed out.

Mason: Ro- I mean Dad is it my fault?

Rob: No.

Mia: Is he our daddy?

Miki: No Mia he is Mason's dad not ours.

Mia: But Mason is my twin soo...

Miki: Fine Rob here is your daughter.

Rob: Hello Mia are you alright?

Mia: Yeah love you daddy.

Rob: Love you too (!)

Miki: No you don't know leave us alone you know nothing about us go away. You will only leave them and forget about them and break their hearts!

Molly: Miki calm down.

Mitchell: You really should get a grip come on let's go for a walk.

Kellan: Go on you two Mitchell you take him with Molly you three need some fresh air.

Nikki: Kell you go too i'll stay here look after these rascals okay?

Kellan: Sure Nik, kids wait up.

Doctor: Hello it seems to me like Kristen has sufferd from shock recently.

Nikki: Yes doctor.

Doctor: Are you Kristen's sister?

Nikki: No sorry she only has a brother.

Doctor: Is anyone else related to her?

Nikki: There is someones. Meet Maisy, Mia and Mason Stewert. These are 3 of her children.

Doctor: Okay nice to meet you. How many children does she have?

Nikki: Six.

Doctor: Well can I ask you three kiddiwinks to leave the room?

Nikki: Go on kids there is a play area down the hall.

Doctor: Kristen is going to die. The other doctors have done some tests and they say she doesn't have long left. I am soo sorry but the kids have to go to a care house.

Nikki: Oh can't they stay with me?

Doctor: Has to be relatives.

Nikki: My boyfriend Kellan is Kristen's brother.

Doctor: Oh in that case then YES! You must get off now take the children now okay.

OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL

Kellan: Hun I gotta go see ya in a bit yeah?

Nikki: Okay babe love ya.

Rob: Do you need a lift home Nik?

Nikki: Yes please Rob. Kids come on get in.

Mia: Where are we going?

Nikki: You are coming to stay with me till Mummy gets better now get in the car kids.

Then 20 minutes later.

Nikki: Do you wanna come in for something to eat or drink Rob?

Rob: Sure.

Nikki: Kia Kyle go show the others where they can sleep.

Kyle: Kay mom.

Nikki: So d'ya want anything to eat? Drink?

Rob: Sure i'll have a glass of pop please?

Nikki: Anything to eat?

Rob: What are you having?

Nikki: A sausage butty and chips.

Rob: I'll have the same as you. In fact i'll make it for you.

Nikki: Thanks.

10 mins later.

Rob: what drink do you want?

Nikki: Same as you please.

Rob: Where is Kellan?

Nikki: Every year he goes to see his mum and dad for a month in Australia, i dont speak to him until he gets back.

Rob: How about a holiday, i can take you too Las Vegas and get a babysitter for the kids?

Nikki: How long?

Rob: As long as you want.

Nikki: 2 weeks?

Rob: Sure. When?

Nikki: Tomorrow?

Rob: Sure i'll be at your house with a babysitter for 9:30 am okay?

Nikki: Okay see ya tomorrow.

NPOV

Once Rob has gone i didn't know what to do soo i thought i would pack for Vegas! But then we had a dilemma! I did not know what to pack. So I rang Ashley.

Ashley: Hello Ashley speaking.

Nikki: Hey Ash its Nik.

Ashley: Nikki do you know what time it is?

Nikki: No?

Ashley: Oh well what do you want?

Nikki: What would you pack to go to Vegas?

Ashley: Wait I thought Kellan was in Australia?

Nikki: He is.

Ashley: Well who are you off with is it Kris?

Nikki: No but bad news Kris is dead.

Ashley: WHAT? WHY AM I ONLY JUST HEARING THIS? WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN? OH MY GOODNESS THE KIDS I HOPE THEY ARE ALRIGHT! WHERE ARE THEY?

Nikki: Ash they are fine there with me. They are all asleep and they dont know they think she isn't very well so she is staying in the hospital to get better.

Ashley: Let me look after the kids Nik.

Nikki: No I swore to Kris i would take good care of them.

Ashley: Well at least whilst you are in Vegas. I will be right over!

BEEP.

DING DONG.

Ashley: When are you going?

Nikki: 9:30 am.

Ashley: So two hours.

Nikki: What?

2 hours later

Rob: I'm here are you ready Nik?

Nikki: Yeah you know what to do Ash?

Ashley: Mmmhhh huhh. Bye

I LEAVE

AT VEGAS THE NEXT DAY.

Nikki: So what hotel are we off to Rob?

Rob: Well there is one near Venice beach that I saw and it looks really nice.

Nikki: Okay then let's go there it sounds really cool.

Rob: Taxi?

Taxi Driver: Where to?

Nikki: Consula road Heatrop hotel please?

Taxi: Okay then.

20 minutes later.

Taxi D: here we are.

Nikki: How much?

Taxi D: On the house!

So we get out and we see this amazing house or hotel and it looks amazing and the inside of it was immense it looked soo gorgeous I couldn't wait to get too our room.

Bell hop: Here we are madam and misour. The last room that is left.

Rob: Thank you Estaban.

I got into the room and there is a bathroom, walk in closet, immense bedrooms wait a second there is only one bedroom and one bed we have to share?

Nikki: Rob? There is only one bed!

Rob: And?

Nikki: We have to share?

Rob: Does that bother you?

Nikki: Yes!

Rob: Nikki, why dont we go out and get a drink after all you need a break from that jerk bag Kellan.

Nikki: Yeah you're probably right. Let's go.

AT THE BAR!  
Bartender: Hello what can I get you?

Nikki: I'll have a white wine spritzer.

Rob: And i'll have some of your special beer please.

Bartender: That'll be... is it youre first time in Vegas?

Nikki: Yeah.

Bartender: Okay it is on the house.

Nikki: Thanks.

2 hours later.

(Nikki is drunk and Rob got her drunk on purpose)

Vicar: Do you Nikki Venuswala Danielle Reed take Robert Mason Jaymes Pattinson to be your lawful wedded husband?

Nikki:(drunk) I do.

Vicar: Do you Robert Mason Jaymes Pattinson take Nikki Venuswala Danielle Reed to be your lawful wedded wife?

Rob: I do.

Vicar: I know pronounce you man and wife with no chance of getting a divorce. If anyone has any objections please say now or forever hold your silence. Well you may now kiss the bride.

NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS PASSIONATLY KISSING MY HUSBAND ROB!

Kellan: Nikki?

Rob: Kellan what are you doing here?

Kellan: Nothing Nikki what are you doing here?

Nikki (not drunk): I am here on vacation aren't you supposed to be in Australia?

Kellan: Yes?

Nikki: Why have you lied to me?

Kellan: I'm soo sorry.

Nikki: I forgive you.

Rob: So Nik where are we going on honeymoon?

Nikki: What?

Rob: Since we just got married we have to go on honeymoon.

Kellan: You just got married to Rob?

Nikki: Oopsie?

Kellan: Oopsie? Really Nikki we are over you can have the kids I dont want them.

Nikki: Kellan please I love him I mean you.

Kellan: Mmm huh get a divorce then.

Nikki: I can't.

Kellan: why not?

Nikki: Because the vicar said something about no divorces.

Kellan: Fine then bye!

Nikki: But Kellan how am I supposed to look after 8 children?

Kellan: 8? What do you mean?

Nikki: Kris is dead Kell. She died last night i am soo sorry for not informing you until now but some of us thought you were in Australia. (RING RING) Hello Nikki speaking.

Ashley: hey it is me Ash good news Nik Kris is alive.

Nikki: Kellan won't be. You know how he was supposed to be in Australia. Well he isn't he is in Las Vegas.

Ashley: Well you have to come home Kris wants you.

Nikki: Okay we are on are way. (BEEP) Rob come on we have to go. Bye Kellan.

5 hours later at the hospital.

Kris: Nikki hey how are the kids?

Nikki: Fine bu-

Kris: Nice ring so when did you and Kell get married sis in law?

Nikki: Never.

Kris: Then who?

Rob: Hey baby so we still need to plan our honeymoon where do you wanna go?

Kris: Well that answers that question.

Nikki: I was drunk.

Rob: Well let's go see OUR children. Mason, Mia, Kyle, Kia come here please!

Mason: Oh hey dad Nikki.

Rob: Actually, this is Mom.

Mia: No mom's in bed.

Rob: This is step mom.

Kia: Mom errmm what is going on?

Mason: Kia if my dad and your mom are married then we, we can't go out anymore.

Kia: Mom I-I, I hate you!

Mason: Kia don't cry please. I will always love you.

Kia: I dont wanna break up though I love you too much!

Nikki: Kia please?

Kia: Wait what about dad?

Nikki: About him we kind of broke up.

Mia + Kia :( crying)

Miki: Mia what's wrong?

Mia: Dad got married and now we have a different mom.

Miki: I told you would only hurt her. But you dont care!

Kia: Me and Mason have to break up.(RING RING) Hello?

Kellan: Hey Kia now dont tell you mom I have rang you okay?

kia: Okay.

Kellan: What is wrong honey?

Kia: Me and Mason have to break up because Mom got married but not too you!

Kellan: I know darling but I want you and Mason if you want to come and live with me soo you can continue dating. Do you want to?

Kia: Yeah but Mom will say no!

Kellan: I have a way around that. Don't pack anything just bring you fave things in a small handbag or rucksack and say you are off to park I will meet you there and your mom will never know okay?

Kia: Okay I will ask Mason? Ring me back in 10 minutes.

(BEEP)

Kia: Mason can I ask you something?

Mason: Yeah.

Kia: Come through here my dad says we can go live with him so we can still go out but don't pack anything just bring you fave things in a small handbag or rucksack and say you are off to park I will meet you there and they will never know because my dad will pick us up okay?

Mason: if we can be together then yes a thousand times yes!

KIA'S PHONE RINGS

Kia: hello?

Kellan: And?

Kia: Yes we are coming we will meet you at park in 30 minutes okay?

Kellan: Sure bye bye.

BEEP  
Kia: Mom can I go home I need my tablets?

Nikki: Sure but let Mason go with you.

Kia: Okay. Bye (kisses her mum on the lips) I will never forget you love you soo much mom.

Nikki: What?

Kia: Nothing.

30 minutes later.

Kellan: Kids over here.

Mason: Hey Kellan.

Kellan: Hey Mason. Kia how you doing sweetheart?

Kia: Alright i'm still trying to stop myself from getting upset for leaving mom.

Kellan: Have you got everything?

Kia: Yeah think soo. But we packed some of our clothes and i left a note on the table.

Kellan: Okay what did it say?

Kia: Mom me and Mason have run away to be together. I will always love you and you are forever in my heart. Please tell Kris that Mason is alright but don't come looking for us because we will be a good hundred miles away by now. Love Kia xx

Kellan: Oh well we are off somewhere quite far away and it is in the countryside where there is only us out there and I have some horses.

2 years later.

Kellan has is a drug addict and is drunk almost all the time.

Cori: (KNOCK KNOCK) Hello?

Kellan: Hey Cori it's me Kellan can I come in?

Cori: Sure. Errm who is this?

Kellan: This is my dauhter Kia and her friend Mason.

Cori: Hello... Mason?

Kellan: Can we stay here for abit with you babe?

Cori: Sure. I will show you too the guest rooms. Right, Kia if you go up the stairs on the left and turn right it is your room Kell if you follow her up but go left instead of right okay?

Kellan: Okay come on Kia lets go.

Cori: Mason follow me to your room please.

Mason: Okay.

Cori: It is right next to mine okay?

Mason: Yeah.

Cori: If you need anything i am right here and the bathroom is through my room on the left. Any questions?

Mason: No!

Cori: Goodnight.

Mason: Night.

3 hours later

KNOCK KNOCK

Kia: Mason?

Mason: Yes?

Kia: Can I sleep in here with you? I d-dont like it in my room. I'm s-scared.

Mason: Sure come on.

Kia: Thanks(kisses him) love you night.

Mason: I love you too.

MORNING

Cori: Oh Mason time to get up!

Mason: Okay Kia come on we need to get up.

Cori: What? Why is Kia in here?

Kia: I got scared.

Cori: Don't be a baby. Mason go downstairs I need to speak to Kia.

Mason: Okay? Love you Kia.

Kia: Love you too.

Mason leaves

Cori: Now Kia (slaps Kia round the face) if you ever go to sleep with my boyfriend again you will be locked in the attic and if you tell anyone I will lock you in the attic and tell everyone you ran away okay?

Kia: Okay.

Cori: Oh one more thing to prevent that from happening!

Kia: Yes?

Cori: BREAK UP WIH MASON!

Kia: Fine.

Kia goes downstairs.

Mason: So what was that about?

Kia: Nothing but errm Mason?

Mason: Yeah?

Kia: We need to break up.

Mason: What? Why?

Kia: I can't tell you. I'm sorry.

Mason leaves and goes to Kellan.

Mason: Kellan can you take me back to mom please?

Kellan: Why?

Mason: Kia broke up with me for no reason and I cant stay here it would make me too upset.

Cori: What's up Mason?

Mason: Kia broke up with me.

Cori: Really?

Mason: Yeah but errm Cori?

Cori: Yes?

Mason: How old are you?

Cori: 16 why?

Mason: Just wondering.

Cori: Oh yeah I understand. And Mason you're cool I have no idea why Kia would break up with you.

NIGHT-TIME

KNOCK KNOCK

Mason: Who is it?

Cori: it's me Cori can I come in I got scared?

Mason: Sure come on Kia I m-mean Cori.

Cori: Thanks.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kellan: Cori? Where are you?

Cori: Upstairs.

Kellan: Where abouts?

Cori: Bathroom?

Mason: What does he want Cori baby?(kisses her)

Cori:(Kisses him back) mmm mmm uhhh (stops kissing.)

Kellan: Coming downstairs?

Cori: Yeah I gotta tell you somthing.(comes downstairs)

Kellan: Yes?

Cori: I'm sorry we are through can you please leave my home.

Kellan: What about Kia and Mason?

Cori: They can stay with me untill you get a home. Now leave.

KIA GOES UPSTAIRS

Kia: Mason?

Mason: Yes?

Kia: Can I come in please?

Mason: Yeah.

Kia: Mason? Are you wearing lipstick?

Mason: No.

Kia: Who have you been kissing?

Mason: Cori.

Kia: Dad's girlfriend?

Mason: my girlfriend.

Kia: She told me I had to break up with you. Now I see why.

Cori: Mason coming down here hun?

Mason: Sure.

Cori: Okay.

MASON GOES DOWNSTAIRS AND CORI COMES UP.

Cori: What did I say?

Kia: Uhh?

Cori: Rite get in that attic! NOW.

Kia climbs up

Cori: And stay there.(locks the door)

Cori goes to the downstairs bedroom and kisses Mason and they end up having sex.

Cori: Wow well you want breakfast?

Mason: Sure what do you want?

Cori: Fry up?

Mason: Sure.

20 minutes later...

Cori: Mmmmm that was delicous be back in a second.

CORI GOES UPASTAIRS AND GOES INTO THE ATTIC

Cori: Sooo Kia what have you been doing?

Kia: (mumbles) mmmm i dont know nothing really just sat here.

Cori: What?

Kia: (mumbles abit louder) mmmm i dont know nothing really just sat here.

Cori: Oh right well guess what I have a new boyfriend and guess who it is?

Kia: who?

Cori: Mason haha.

Kia: WHAT THE FLYING PIGLETS? MASON MASON MASON HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE!

Mason:What?

Kia: Mason it's me Kia.

Cori: It's just me Mason i'm fine just stay down there.

Mason: Okay.

Kia runs downstairs and holds onto Mason.

Mason: Kia?

Cori: Mason errmmm I mean Kia we thought you had run away.


End file.
